Bloodlust
by Spacebabie
Summary: The Maza family are preparing to celebrate Teddy's first birthday and Elisa recieves some suprising news. The happyness is cut short by a dark threat that seeks revenge on the gargoyles. Rated R for violence.


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Spacebabie

Author: Spacebabie

Email: LadyAndromeda@smstars.zzn.com

Feedback is not only welcome but greatly appreciated.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Blood Lust

____________________________________________________________________________

Most places in America would begin to unwind around the time of the setting sun. People would finish their work and hurry to fight the bumper to bumper gridlock that clogged up the highways. Owners of resteraunts would shift the menu over to the dinner specials. New York was not an average town in America. The saying about is true, it never sleeps. 

When the sun sets the nocturnal side begins. College students take a long break from studying, solving math equations and typing up essays to attend late movies, visit a few bars and dance at clubs. The night shift begins for members of security, doctors, cops, fire fighters. Actors of night time plays dress up. Their cues and lines all etched permanently into their gray matter.

Nobody noticed the cars that drove on the streets at the crack of dusk. Not even a powder blue van, not a minivan, but actual van with a tear drop shaped window in the back could drive through even the wealtheir parts of town and no one would bat an eye.

The van's driver cruised through the city at a steady speed. He took great care to not stop suddenly, not speed through bumps, nor spoke a single word. He did not want to disturb his precious care. Hazel eyes that were more of greenish gray than anything else read each of the streets signs. They scrolled around once the vehicle reached a particular street for the right building address. He didn't have to locate the numbers the name of the location was printed in block letters over the entrance to the building, Sincerity Towers.

"Hold it their chief!" The gaurd at the barricade nearly fell out of his chair when the van paused in front of Sincerity Tower's parking garage. He stode up and tried to pull his heavy buckled belt over his looming gut. "I don't think I have ever seen you around before."

The driver said nothing and handed the gaurd a white buisness card inked in the reddish black color of a scab.

"Oh moving in?" The gaurd ran his finger over the bottom of his bushy salt and pepper mustash and against his upper lip. "You are the moving van?"

The driver stared into the gaurd'ds dark piggish eyes. "I'm their servant," his whisper sent a chill up the gaurd's spine. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out an old frayed wallet. "How much?"

"Fifty dollars." Cautiously he held out his hand accepted the wrinkled twentys and ten. The van's driver thanked him with a nod.

____________________________________________________________________________

After slipping out of his seat he made his way to the back and opened up the double doors that shone silver where the paint flecked off.

"Master," his voice was no longer silent. "Madam we have arrived." His small eyes sank into the darkness of the van and located two coffins carved out of the darkest wood of a walnut tree. The larger one with the tripple layerd top and brass handles opened first. There was no creaking. With in the coffin a man sat up while yawning. Dressed in suit the color of coal he gripped the edges of the casket and used them as leverage.

By the time the madnhad stood up, not completely up, he had to bend his knees slighyt so that he wouldn't bump his his head, the second coffin opened. Smaller than the first it lacked the layers. The smooth lid was almost curved shaped and had fleur de lances and cinqe de foils carved in it. Silver handles jiggled slighty while a woman sat up and rose to her feet. Her movement had the curved slithering of snake charmer's pet.

"You have done well Horatio," the man with the darker complexion said. He turned and out his hand. The woman placed hers in his and after he stepped out the van he helped her touch down on the slate gray ground.

"You are welcome sir," Horatio nodded in an almost bow. "Your belongings shall arrive by noon tomorow."

His master's mouth formed a wide smile. He turned to the woman and bought her hand to his mouth. "Did you travel well?"

Her full plump lips tunred up in a smile. "I traveled fine," her heavy French accent danced of her tounge and she shook her head, tossing her cascade of waist lenght ruby hair behind her shoulders. Her ears that were no longer covered up had a tear drop made of pale jade on her lobes, the same color as her eyes. "But I do thirst Balthazaar."

"As do I my dear," he turned to face their servant. "You have a stun gun?"

"Yes sir," Horatio nodded again.

"Good, tonight I'm craving a vintage." he scrathed his dark goatee. "Something nicely aged, but full body."

"Yes sir."

"After we have eaten we can design a plan." His dark thick brows narrowed over his diamond shade eyes that shone like dark bourbon. "To punish those who killed my sister."

"We are in apartment 442?" His beloved hooked her creamy white arm around his.

"I believe so." their voices became faint as they headed for the elevator.

Horatio crawled back inside the van and slid past the coffins. He located their luggage and his stun gun. After he helped them unpack he shall hunt down thier dinner. 

His sharp eyes detected movement from underneath the car closest to their van. Horatio set the luggage down and softly stepped towards it. The tan cockroach was only a couple of inches in length. It darted out, waving it's antennae. With a falcon's speed Horatio reached out and snatched up the insect. His eyes flicked back and forth to see if anyone was. He was alone. He placed the cockroach in his mouth and chewed.

____________________________________________________________________________

It was the stupidest e-mail joke ever. Matt Bluestone sat up in his desk chair at the 23rd precinct and wondered why Remfeld recomend he print it out. He stared at the punchline once more and rolled his narrow blue eyes. He had wasted paper for this?

"What is taking her so long?" Matt glanced at his watch. He and Elisa had desk duty that day. They both have been late in writing up their reports. Elisa had more to write considering she had lost another gun. She would have been done typing up the missing gun report if she didn't have to keep running to the bathroom. 

Matt uncrossed his legs and wadded up the print out into a tight little ball. The avocado colored wastebasket was only a few feet away. Smiling he aimed for the waste basket. His wrist bobbed back and forth a few times before he threw it overhand. It landed square in the basket without touching the sides. "Bluestone scores three points for the team." Matt shot up both arms in victory.

"Scoring what for the team?" Elisa asked.

Matt spun around in his chair to face her. Her hair had been neatly brushed and it appeared she refreshioned her lipstick color. Her complexion was paler than usual. "Eh nothing." He stood up. "You ready, cause I'm starving."

"Let's go partner."

____________________________________________________________________________

"This place has classic fountain style shakes and ice cream soda's," Matt said as he drove. He was a bit surprised when she handed him the keys but her reason made sense. He knew the location of Stu's Diner and she didn't. "and they have the best, the best," he raised his voice on the second the best. "Hamburgers. They wait until you place an order before they grill them, and they do grill them. You can see the grill marks." He grinned while he smacked his lips. "They also have the best onion rings. Fried realy nice and crispy and they are only in the basket for a few seconds before the napkins turn transparent. Man I'm dying for a burger, rings with chilli for dipping and an egg cream." He turned briefly to smiled at her. His smile faded when he noticed her deep breaths and sweaty face. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Pull up to that hydrant," Elisa pointed a block a head. A bright red fire hydrant was leaking a small stream. "Pull up and stop." The wheels had yet to fully stop when she opened the door and leaned out. Matt could hear her wretching.

"Have you been doing this all morning?" Matt's eyebrows were turned up in concern. After Elisa nodded he let out a deep sigh. "We are going back to Wyvern. You go see the medical team and I'll call Maria." He drove up to the intersection and hung a right.

_________________________________________________________________________

The medical wing of Wyvern was decorated like the cozy building of a family doctor. It had a large receptionist's desk, soft upholstered chairs with little end tables covered in magazines. There were a few potted plants and an aquarium full of tropical fish. Elisa only had to wait for five minutes before she was called in to Dr. Jones's office.

She expected that he was going to ask her to strip down to her underwear, dress in a paper gown and sit on a cold metal table. She was surprised when he asked her to sit in the large arm chair.

"Good after noon Detective Maza," Dr. Jones entered the room staring at his clip board. "I've been informed you have been having some stomach problems." He removed his eyes from the clip board and placed them on her. "Would you like to tell me exactly what is wrong?"

Elisa breathed deep. "For the past few days I have woken up shortly after dawn feeling a great need to throw up." Her hands slid from the arm's of the chair and into her lap. "Usually stops about after I arrive at work at nine thirty."

"Okay," he grabbed the pen that was attached to the clip board by a beaded chain and wrote down the information. "I'm going to ask you some personal questions. Is that okay with you?"

Elisa nodded.

"Do you feel a little hardness in your stomach when you touch it?"

Elisa stroked her abdomen before gently pressing it. "It does feel a little harder than usual."

"When was your last period?"

She closed her eyes and thought hard to the last time she had to buy a pack of maxi pads. "Nearly two months."

"I'm pretty sure I know what is wrong," the corners of his mouth twitched up into a smile. "But I'm going to need a little blood and urine work done to make certain."

_________________________________________________________________________

Beth Maza wished she were still in Arizona and not walking around in the brightly lit department store. She wanted to be in town to see her nephew's first birthday, but she did not want to be pushing around a shopping cart with her mother who had gone Grandma Crazy.

"What do we have so far?" Diane asked while holding the page of stationary with a neatly printed list.

Beth peered into the cart. "We have rolls of streamers, Birthday candles, paper table cloth and party hats."

"Okay next we'll get the balloons and paperware," Diane placed the list back into her purse pocket and lead her daughter to the end of the aisle. She thumbed through the clear bags. She settled on the type that spelled out happy birthday over a pastel picture of a baby duck. "These are adorable." She tossed the bag to her daughter who placed them in the basket

Beth pushed the car into the next aisle that had paper cups, plates and napkins. Like with the balloons and the other decoration she examined each kind in the exact smooth precise way she had seen her father pick out and buy a car.

"This teddy bear design will go great with the ducky balloons," Diane held up several bags. Did her mother just say ducky? "It fits with his name. Get it Teddy?"

"I get it mom," Beth propped her head on her fist. Her elbow rested on the shopping cart handle. "But I think the Teletubby design would be better."

"Oh no," Diane shook her head. "No Teletubbies and no Barney. No grandchild of mine is going to rot their minds on that garbage."

"Well the rot had already started." Beth stood up. "Maggie told me than both Pam and Teddy love Teletubbies."

"She lets my grandson watch that?" Diana winced and shook her head. "We are getting the teddy bears."

Well it wasn't like he was going to remember the party Beth thought and continued to push the cart.

"What kind of cake would Teddy prefer?" Diane asked a few minutes later. She paused in front of the aisle that contained the party favors and goody bags to put the favors in. "Look at the different kinds of Pin the tail games there have," she picked up one that had an image of Harmony Bell the mouse from _The Adventures of Hailey Komet_. "This one is just too cute."

"Mom?" Beth gave her mother a strange look. "He's turning one. I think he's too young to have a Pin the Tail game."

"You are right," Diane's voice was dejected when she set the game back down. "So what kind of cake should I bake."

"Maggie's baking the cake. It is _her_ son's first birthday."

Diane didn't notice the emphasis. "Oh well. I'll get the sugar candy decorations." She pulled the list from out of her purse. "I guess that take's care of everything."

"Except for his presents."

Her mother inhaled rapidly. "Goodness I nearly forgot." She gave her daughter a gentle pat on the head. "Those classes your father paid for did wonders for your memory."

Beth just shrugged her shoulders and followed her mother down to the toy aisle.

________________________________________________________________________

The magic of viewing the sunset from the highest tower of Wyvern would never end for Elisa. The brilliant pastels mixing with the rosieness of the sun painted the sky. Elisa's gaze shifted from the colorful display and to her husband who has yet to shake off the stone skin from his daily slumber.

"So you have also come to see the clan awaken?" Elisa turned at the sound of metal against stone. Built by science and souled by magic. The sentient machine known as Coldfire had approached her. The beautiful split wing robot made Elisa think of a gargoyle version of Dot Matrix from _Space Balls_.

"Yeah," Elisa answered and returned her focus back to Goliath. "But I am mainly here to se my mate and husband."

"It is about why you sought the medicine man today?" Coldfire asked.

Elisa stared into her metal face. Even though the robot was unable to express any emotion she knew she was concerned. "That is correct. I still don't know what the results of my test will be. We call them doctors."

"I keep lapsing. Such as how I keep referring to the clan as brothers and sisters and not by their names. Except for Goliath."

"It took some of them a while to adapt too the modern world," Elisa smiled while the last of the suns rays faded out. "Here we go."

Thick cracks spiderwebbed over the forms of Goliath, Hudson, and Brooklyn The statues moved slightly a second before they became audible. Pieces of stone was sent in several directions when the gargoyles stood up and roared their awakening. On the lower part of the tower Mercutio, Cecilia, Lexington, Rayne and Bronx shook off the remaining bits of stone that covered their skin. On the tower closest to them Broadway and Angela finished yawning and stretching.

Coldfire was the first to greet the freshly woken clan. "Good evening Elder, Bro-" she realized her minor setback and corrected it. "klyn. Brooklyn. Her head nodded at Goliath. Good evening Goliath."

"Evening lasses," Hudson greeted before being bowled over by Brooklyn.

"Hey Elisa, Coldfire." He raced down the opening into the castle.

Hudson picked him self up and made a gesture of dusting off his chest. "Never mind him lass." He said to Coldfire. "He just want's t' greet his mate."

"Perfectly understandable," Coldfire replied. "Teacher Hudson could you come with me please?" She took Hudson's hand into hers and led him down the steps.

Goliath stared at the image of his daughter and Broadway gliding from the other tower to the lower part of the stone tower that he perched on. "We are alone." His voice was soft, but loud enough for Elisa to hear him.

"Yeah," Elisa wrapped her arms around him. "I had to see Dr. Jones today." Her cheek was against his chest. She felt his hand stroke the back of her head gently. "I've been throwing up lately. I don't know why and I don't know why I didn't tell anyone about it. I guess I figured I was allergic to some kind of breakfast. Could have been the mangos."

"What changed your mind?" 

"Matt was treating me to lunch. Along the way I felt sick again. He drove me back to Wyvern. I went to the medical wing and the doctor asked me a few questions and ran a few tests."

"What did the tests show?"

"That I don't know yet," She pulled away from him.

"We should go see if they are done yet." He followed her down the entrance steps.

_________________________________________________________________________

They didn't have to wait at all. The second they entered the medical waiting room the receptionist waved them to one of the examining grooms. Goliath pushed both large arm chairs together so they were side by side and sat down after his mate.

Dr. Jones entered the room which his eyes on the clip board. A Cheshire cat grin was painted across his face. "I have great news Detective." he said before looking up. He had seen many couples before waiting together, and many of them held on to each others hands. He never saw a human and a gargoyle holding each other's hands. It shouldn't bother him. He did see the winged cat creature called Claw in a relationship with a human, but Claw's life started out as a human. He blinked before resuming his smile.

"What is this great news?" Goliath asked. He tried to keep his voice stern despite the rush of relief he felt in his chest.

"This is the father?" Jones pointed at the gargoyle.

"That father?" Goliath raised a brow ridge.

"Oh my god!" Elisa let out at the same time. "Are you certain?"

"I'm the father," Goliath's eyes widened with realization. "Elisa's pregnant?"

"All the tests came out positive." Jones tapped at his clip board with his finger. 

Elisa grabbed Goliath's chin and brought his face closer to hers. With her eyes closed she kissed him. The thought of his lips against hers set of fireworks in her mind. she pulled away from her startled husband to throw an embrace arounf Jones. The doctor felt like his ribs would snap if she squeezed him any tighter. "We have to thank Matt," Elisa released her hold on Jones. "Call my folks, Call the precinct-" Her words were cut off by Goliath who lifted her into his arms.

"We should break the news to the others first," He smiled.

_________________________________________________________________________

Wings the color of a grocery bag dotted with dust yellow fluttered against the top corner of the door frame. Horatio stared up at the moth moist lipped. He was getting tired of eating flys and roaches all day and almost wished that his master ordered them to go to the south. Such a large variety of tasty insects live down there.

He removed his storm colored eyes from his prey when he heard foot steps approach him. Foot steps caused by the striking of three inch pumps against the ground. He turned around. Colette entered the living room yawning. Her pale hands ended in bright red painted nails that could resemble precious gems when she was dainty and lady like, or bloodied daggers when she was vicious. Her pale eyes fell on the card board boxes that littered the living room floor.

"Our things have arrived?" She said. "Horatio I'm hungry."

"Ah my lady." Horatio bowed before her. "Earlier today I caught two young run runaways living on the street. I know how you like the taste of the young ones."

"They are the sweetest," Colette gave her servant a small pat on the head.

Horatio gave her another bow before he turned around and concentrated on his moth. His mistress crouched low and leapt up higher than a normal human was able. With a lightening speed she reached out and snatched up the moth. "You are such a good servant." She placed the insect into his mouth.

"Are you out there my pet?" Balthazaar's smooth voice spiced by his accent floated out of his bedroom. The rich sound of her mate caused Colette to spin around scratching her heels on the amber tiles.

"I am awake chere," her once tired voice turned into verbal honey. "Come on out so we can eat." Her slender finger curled under Horatio's chin. She watched as their servant slurped in the bits of both wings that protruded out of his mouth. "Horatio has caught our dinner."

"Is it fresh?" Balthazar exited the room in foot steps that were as smooth as the silk shirt he wore. His dark brown hair was brushed and gelled and his goatee trimmed in neat triangle pattern. The better to fit his feline like features.

Horatio swallowed his juicy bite before speaking. "Young and fresh," he nodded. "And still alive."

"Alive?" The liquid brown diamonds that were Balthazar's eyes glinted. "You deserve a raise."

"Oh master!" Horatio threw himself to the ground. His gnarled hands clasped together in a double fist. "You are so benevolent to give me a raise even though I do not deserve one."

His master snapped his fingers. "Stop groveling and stop being so modest. I had two other servants before you and they are both not worthy enough to clean your shoes." The corners of his mouth turned up when Horatio crawled back up to his knees. "Now I'm only going to stay for a quick bite." He out his hand to Colette. "I want you to indulge yourself." He felt her fingertips on his and brought her knuckles to his puckered lips. "I'll will be searching for clues on those who ended Xandra's life." He headed toward the entrance of the apartment and grabbed the knob. "Oh and precious?" He turned his head.

"Yes my treasure?"

"Sire them." Like his footsteps his exit was smooth and flawless.

____________________________________________________________________________

Balthazar's heightened sense of smell could pick up several fragrances. The stink of petrol lingered around some of the cars even long after they had been fueled. The odor of a mutt on a leash brought his eyes to across the street. The canid stench was over powering when beast and owner walked past a pretzel vendor. While he did not need to eat human food to stay alive he did like the taste of a few food items. Warm baked bread mixed with the scents of garlic( humans think garlic repels his kind. What fools) parmesan, poppyseed and cinnamon wafted from the cart and into his nostrils.

He did not go far before he detected the fragrance of those who were once fledglings. They were all heading towards an apartment building. Despite being cured the fact remains the were all once vampires and the stink still lingered about them. No, stink was a wrong description. It was better suited for those werewolves who were also entering the same building.

"So they have formed a club now?" Balthazar said under breath. He saw someone walking across the street that had the former vampire aroma hanging off him. Balthazar saw his chance. "Excuse me!" He ran up to the person, waving his hand. "Could you spare a few minutes to speak with me?"

The other man's sneakers screeched to a halt. "Do I know you?" He blinked.

"No you don't and I don't exactly know you," Balthazar studied the other man as his eyes traveled up and down him. "You were once a fledgling vampire." He paused briefly while the other man blinked. "I know because I was once a fledgling too."

"So that's what I sense about you."

"Exactly," Balthazar nodded. "once I was cured I vowed to hunt down and kill their blood thirsty kind. I had heard there were some here, but since you are cured I take it that they are dead."

"Yeah. Three males and one female."

Balthazar forgot what two of Xandra's clan members were named but he remembered Alendro. that spoiled fool. If he did not seek out dominion over the humans his sister would still be alive. "How were they killed? Was it because of werewolves?"

"Werewolves?" the other fellow's eyebrows turned up slightly. "You know of them?"

"They were the reason I became cured."

"Well I think one werewolf. There was also a creature like werewolf. He was a wolfman, but he was different. There were the twos cyborg like beings." He reached up to scratch his head. "Think they once were TV stars, but mostly we were saved by gargoyles."

"Gargoyles?" A sour taste formed in his mouth

"Yeah thanks to them."

"Thank you friend," he held out his hand. The former fledgling flinched when he accepted it. Most likely it was because his hands were ice cold to a mortal's touch. "You have been most helpful."

"Would you like to come with us to the meeting?"

"I'm sorry but I cannot," he turned around. "There are sightings of those fiends that I have to look into. Thank you for asking."

____________________________________________________________________________

Frail withered hands pulled off the bird dropping spotted trash can lid. The homeless elderly man waited under a pile of old rags for the restaurant to throw out their trash. His meal had arrived. Smacking his chapped lips he tore through the plastic. Aroma's from the can struck his nose. His mouth watered while his shallow gut rumbled greedily. Rooting through the trash he pulled out what he deemed as delicious. Uneaten bread rolls, lobster tails that still had a speck of meat in them and remains of chocolate cake were piled up on the trash can lid that served as a plate.

The lid fell to the ground, scattering bits of food into the paths of hungry rats. He found a small pile of what was emptied out of an ash tray. He picked the buts out of the gray powder and sat down. It had been a while since he had a good smoke. He fished out his half filled clear red lighter and picked up the cigarette that was only halfway smoked. With a small spark of his flame the cigarette had been ignited. He placed it between his lips and inhaled deeply causing the glowing red ring of flame to travel closer to the filter by a centimeter.

He shot the bluish smoke out of his nostrils before he noticed am movement coming from the nearest fire escape. Thinking he was seeing things that were not there he blinked several times before closing his eyes for a full minute and opening them. He really was seeing the woman, or it could have been a ghost.

The woman looked like she floated down the hanging steps of the fire escape. Beneath her pale troat were two breasts the size of summer ripened cantaelopes. The hemline of her golden dress billowed about her as if some unseen hands lifted parts of it up and tossed it around. Her ruby like fell of hair also defied gravity. Swirling around her shoulders and her head like a red breeze. The cheeks of her pale round face were tinted peach, her lids dusted with a tan powder. In each ear sparkled earrings of gold and jade.

He let the still smoking cigarette hang from his mouth, balance on his lower lip and fall to the ground. He slowly stood up.

It almost appeared like the woman floated to the ground. Her small jump from the lower step to the ground was slow like a feather. She kept her red stained lips in a warm and sweet smiled as she approached him.

He felt like he couldn't move. His feet had twisted into long twisted knobby roots that sank beneath the cement ground. His breath frozen in his lungs all he could do was stare at her and hope he didn't offend her with his presence.

"I have been seeking you," She had a French accent! She was a lovely French woman. He had to have been dreaming.

"Greetings beautiful maiden. I am honored that you have sought me out." Those were the words that he had formed in his mind. The same words he wanted his mouth to form. What he said was. "Gah, Hello?"

"You are so modest," the tips of her long and perfect fingers swept under his gray grizzled chin. "I think I shall give you a kiss."

Dear God who art in heaven! Thank you! He thought while closing his eyes. He imagine silky soft lips that were warm and slightly damp against his own mouth. He expected sparks and a little electricity. He did not expect a burning pain to form behind his shoulder, causing his whole body to become rigid until darkness swept over him.

Colette held onto the slumped over form of the man. "typical mortal," she clucked and stared past him at her servant who stood behind where her victim once stood. "As usual good work Horatio."

"I live to please," he pocketed his stun gun before he bowed.

Colette turned to the fire escape from behind her. The two teens that Horatio had bagged from the night before stared down at her. "Come children it is time for you too grow."

They did not slide down as smoothly as she did. Instead it was more like the movement of high school students who heard the bell for the dismissal of class. They crowded around the French woman and her victim, already licking their lips.

"Go ahead," She handed the still living body to them. Both teens clutched on to his gagged form while their eyes shifted from brown and blue to yellowish green. Ivory fangs curled out of their mouth a mere second before they sank them into his neck. Rivulets of blood dribbled down, staining his shirt and jacket.

____________________________________________________________________________

Despite his Jewish upbringing Matt had to say it. "Sweet Jesus Mary, and Joseph." he rubbed his forehead. "Not again" He stood back up and stepped away from the body bag. The corpse belong to an unidentified elderly homeless man. He was found in an alley behind a restaurant. His body was completely drained of blood.

"Looks like we got another one," Officer Cross approached him. She had one hand on her hip and other one handing to her side.

"More than one," Matt said while rubbing the area between his eyes. "There were two bite marks on this poor bastard's neck. "It makes me wonder how many of them are out there in the world."

"You ad me both," Cross said.

Matt couldn't help looking at her she was slightly shorter than his partner with the same amount of spunk as Elisa. Her dark hair that she kept in a pony tail was flowing during Elis's weeding. He admired her cat like face with the slight ski jump nose, pointed chin and dimple in her right cheek. Her only flaw was that she over plucked her eyebrows. He remembered why he flirted with her back when he was single, but he never asked her out. To him she was a princess. He was still amazed that he married a goddess.

"We found another one yesterday while you and Elisa were confined to desk duty."

"Just bitten and drained or chewed up?" Matt felt himself cringe after he asked the question.

"I don't think there are any wolves this time," Cross said. "I could give you the report. Same type of victim: old and homeless, but the guy we found yesterday had a little ponch to him."

"Okay so far we have a vampire possible two who prefer the taste of old homeless humans."

"You are not going to put that in the report are ya?" Cross narrowed her eyes slightly.

"This is just between you and me," Matt tried to smile. "Of course it may not be a preference in taste. It could also be that homeless victims are easier to be found."

"So you are saying that these guys are kind of sloppy?"

"Maybe more lazy than sloppy." He paused while the morticians packed the plastic bag sealed body into the van. "Not too sure if they are targeting elderly victims persay."

"Too early to tell?" Cross removed her hat to brush the bangs out of her eyes. "Need a few more victims to make sure."

"Exactly," Matt sighed. "Goliath is not going to like this."

"What are you going to put in your report?"

The detective shoved his hands into his beige trench coat while he thought. "Caucasian victim between 55 and 60 found murdered in alley. Cause of death by designation caused by sharp implements stabbed into jugular."

"Good cover," she nodded. "How come you are allowed outside to play while your partner is still stuck in detention?"

"Elisa didn't get enough paperwork done due to her frequent bathroom trips," Matt answered. "And we know how tough Chavez can be when Elisa looses a gun."

"Was that her tenth one?" Cross chuckled. Her expression turned serious before she asked. "Elisa is not sick is she?"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Scout honor."

"She's pregnant."

Cross's eyes widened to golfball sized proportions. "Get out!" She pushed Matt back with both hands. "You bullshitting me?"

"I don't bullshit on this particular subject."

"I don't believe this," Cross grinned. "So when is the little bubble head due?"

Elisa didn't tell him how far along she was. He knew that she and Goliath used the mating stones on their honeymoon and that was back in February. "I'd say around fall, most likely November."

"Wow, Elisa preggners." she kept on smiling.

_________________________________________________________________________

Horatio adjusted the maroon bed ruffle, stretching it until it fit tightly around the bed. He checked the space behind the bed. Wide enough for a body to sleep comfortably and shielded on both ends by night stands. Still on his hands and knees he crawled backwards out away from the bed. His foot bumped into one of the coffins before he stood up.

He scrambled out into the living room. The drapes and blinds were drawn together tight enough to keep the murderous sunlight from poking through. "Master?" he whispered. His sharp eyes were on his lord who was half asleep on the couch. 

Balthazar sat with one elbow was on his knee and his face was in his hand. His eyes were focused on two people draining the life out of another homeless victim. He heard a whisper call out his name and he turned to see Horatio staring at him. "Horatio?"

"Master the sleeping quarters have been completed," Horatio said with another of his sweeping bows

"Good," The vampire nodded before turning back to the two former fledglings. From the human body's stink he could tell it was dead. "It is done. You have evolved." He stretched out his arms and yawned. "We will retreat to our bedroom for our daily sleep. Two of you will be in the walk in closet. Three of you will rest under the bed and the sixth will sleep behind the bed. Tomorrow night will be big. We are going to hunt down the fowl beasts called gargoyles," He held up his hand and clenched his fist. "And make them pay."

"Sir?" One of the newly evolved paused at the bedroom door.

Balthazar took note of him. "Please call me Balthazar."

The former human nodded. "Balthazar I once used to live in this sanctuary that is part of the city's sewer system. I remember that there were gargoyles there once."

"We will start our hunt there."

____________________________________________________________________________

Matt wished He had ran into Hacker before he returned to the police station. His old partner would have had some form of gum on him. He could use a stick while he tried to rapidly type up his report with one hand and dial the phone with the other. The speaker and receiver was cradled between his chin and neck while he dialed the number to Margot Yale's office. He placed the phone between his ear and shoulder and continued with his report.

"You have reached the office of DA Margot Yale," the shrill voiced secretary greeted. "How can I help you?"

"This is Detective Matt Bluestone of the 23rd precinct. I need to speak with Ms Yale."

"Okay please hold on." Muzak filtered through the phone. Matt let out a sigh before shifting his eyes to his partner.

"Everything okay," Elisa asked. He did not want to trouble her with the mention of vampires, not when she learned that she was pregnant and about to celebrate her nephew's first birthday.

"Do you have any gum?" Matt whispered.

Elisa shifted through her purse. She only brought a hand bag to her office and never took it with her when she went out on assignments. What she pulled out was not gum but a small clear container filled with white pellets. "Tic Tacs?" She whispered back.

Matt grabbed the phone and held out his other hand. He felt a couple of the mints touch his palm when he heard the other end of the line click.

"This is Yale," Margot said. "What can I do to help you detective?"

"Well," Matt popped the mints into his mouth. "It's about this latest case." He quickly swallowed. His eyes instantly widened before he leaned over and coughed.

"Matt?" Elisa stood up at a fast speed that caused her chair to tip over. She gave his back a quick smack.

"Soda," Matt choked out. He kept coughing until Elisa had left the area. He brought the phone back to his mouth. "Sorry about that I wanted to be alone."

"Okay?" Margot questioned.

"We have another vampire in the city," Matt sighed. "I don't know if you and the other formers are still connected or not, but if you could find out an information it would be greatly appreciated."

"I'll call you back if I find anything," Yale said and hung up.

Matt silently thanked her and placed the phone back. When he saw Elisa returning he leaned forward again with his hands on his throat.

"Is this all you need?" Elisa handed him a can of coke.

Matt nodded before he pulled back the tab and gulped it down. "Yeah, those tacs were stuck in my throat."

"You dumbass," Elisa smiled while giving him a playful slap on the shoulder. "Next time swallow them one at a time."

Matt had finished his report of the morning's crime scene and was halfway done from the paperwork he had yet to finish from yesterday when eh phone rang. Matt grabbed it before Elisa had time to react. "Bluestone."

"Detective I called the others," Margot said to him. Not even a friendly hello. 

Matt blinked and shrugged. "and?" he asked.

"One of our members ran into a guy who claimed he was a former. Our member didn't exactly believe him. He might be the guy you are looking for."

"Any description?"

"Tall, dark brown hair, has a goatee. Brown diamond shaped eyes. Looked like he could either be Mediterranean or Middle Eastern."

Matt scribbled the information down. "Thank you." He hung up and pocketed down the information before Elisa could even notice.

____________________________________________________________________________

The sweet aroma of warm chocolate and fresh baked goods filled the air of the Labyrinth kitchen. Maggie Maza pulled out the cake tin out of the oven. The golden brown pastry was dotted with bits of chocolate. The lioness placed the cake on the cool rack and removed her mitts. 

She wanted to wait until after sundown to prepare her son's birthday cake so that Michelle could help her. The female clone baked cookies, pies, cakes, and muffins the same way Michaelangelo would paint the Sistine chapel. Maggie had to put that idea out of her mind when Diane entered the kitchen, stared around and asked where the cake was. The tone of her voice made Maggie feel a bit strange, was it from guilt?

"That should take about thirty minutes to cool tops," Maggie turned around when she heard Diane from behind. The closeness of the other woman behind her threatened her personal space. If the mutate had stepped back another foot She would of walked right into Diane.

"Uh, sorry." Maggie lowered her lids slightly and let e hands drop to her sides.

"What are you sorry for?" Diane tilted her head from side to side. Her brown eyes peered over Maggie's shoulders. "Did you turn off the stove?"

"Of course I did."

"Good," She handed Maggie a small plastic bag filled with pastel letters, balloons and teddy bears. "Use this on the cake."

"What are they?" stared suspiciously at her while accepting the bag with an open paw.

"Candy decorations. They include a Happy and a Birthday and enough letters to spell out his name." After parting with the bag she reached into the plastic bag from the store and pulled out a small box of candles. "What is a birthday cake with out candles?"

"Thank you Diane," Maggie smiled politely as she accepted the box. "But I was going to decorate the cake with blue and green frosting."

Diane shook her had and wagged her finger. "Don't call me that, you call me mom and now that you have these other decorations you don't have to use the colorful frosting in a tube. I better check to see how the others are doing."

Maggie sighed once her mother in law had left. She opened up the cupboard that hung over the left side of the stove. They already had candles. Next to the box were two white tubes filled with colored frosting. She stared down at the hard sugary decorations and sighed again.

____________________________________________________________________________

The bright red round balloon that was attached to Beth Maza's mouth grew larger. The youngest of the Maza siblings clutched the mass of rubber and air while it expanded with each deep breath she exhaled. Roundness turned into an oval and the baby duck image appeared to be stretched taught before Beth pulled the balloon from her mouth and held the rubber mouth tight.

"Whew," Beth gasped and sat down in one of the mismatch chairs. "How many more of these do I have to bow up?"

"Come on Beth your lungs are twice as young as mine," Peter Maza said. Beth's father stood on another of the chairs as he affixed balloons to the corners of the Labyrinth dining room with tape. He was originally going to have them with three in a bunch but Diane decided to try arrange them in a flower design with one balloon surrounded by four others. "Not to mention you have been breathing the sweet clean air of Arizona and Canada, while I've been sucking the city's poison."

"Not too mention you have a boyfriend now," Elisa said while she spread out the paper tablecloth. "you should be good at blowing."

"Elisa!" Peter gasped before breaking down into chuckles.

Beth's mouth and eyes opened wide and froze in that form for a few seconds before they slowly closed. The youngest sibling stomped right up to her sister and loosed her grip on her balloon, releasing hot air on her sister's face and causing Elisa's hair to flip up.

"I leave you all alone for a few minutes and what happens?" Diane stared at the disapprovingly with her hands on her hips. "You goof off and play games."

"In all fairness mom I did start it," Elisa said.

"I don't care who started it I want all this foolishness to end before the party begins."

"Party?" Elisa and Peter asked at the same time.

"There are going to be young guests, food and games."

"Games?" Elisa asked. "In all fairness mom Teddy is too young to play games. He just recently learned how to walk and talk."

"For the older kids," Diane turned to stare at the balloon clusters with her thumb under her lower lip and her hand cradling her chin. "Looks good honey, but where are the streamers?"

"We'll put them up after we finish with the balloons," Beth explained before replenishing the air in her balloon that she had released onto Elisa.

"That's good but the party begins after sunset."

"Shortly after sunset," Elisa corrected, "Not exactly after on the dot. Fox, Alex, Goliath, Matt and his family will be arriving."

"Well I guess I stand corrected," Diane smoothed out the edges of the table cloth. "Elisa try to put in hospital corners."

"In a paper table cloth?" Elisa's eyebrows lifted up in confusion.

"It's simple," Diane gasped one end of the paper cloth and folded it gently. With a few presses and slides she had the corners fold neatly, by adding a piece of scotch tape she was able to hold it in place. "You see?"

"I see," Elisa blinked. Her nostrils twitched slightly. "And I smell too." She closed her eyes and sniffed the air. "Fried chicken , Fries and jalapeno poppers."

"I can smell it too," Peter ran his tongue pver his lips. "smells like we are going to be eating good food tonight." He stepped down from the ladder and picked up two of the balloons that Beth had recently tied the mouth into a knot. "We can start on the streamers now."

"I can't believe Derek and you two love those spicy things," Diane shook her head. "They give me heart burn."

"I'm not too fond of them either." Beth ripped open the plastic bag that contained one of the streamer wheels. "But these are stuffed with cheese and fried, and you dip them in a sweet berry sauce." She unwound a few feet of streamer and snipped it off with a pair of blue handled all purpose scissors.

"I wonder if I should go in there," Diana furrowed her brow. "Maggie might need some help with dinner."

"Maybe you shouldn't." Elisa said while trying to form a fancy corner like her mother. The paper became wrinkled in her sweaty hands. "I still could use your help."

Diane turned around and shook her head at her daughter. "Elisa you are doing it all wrong." She took the paper from her daughter's hands and folded it properly. "Like this." She held it down until Elisa taped it in place. She watched over Elisa until she had folded the other two corners properly.

"Good now help me set the table," Diane opened the bags that contained the paper napkins, plates, cups and the boxes filled with plastic forks an spoons.

Elisa picked up one plate and frowned at the image of the teddy bear. "Mom why did you pick out this design?"

"Because it was the cutest design that didn't have Barney, or Elmo, or Blue or those Teletubbies." Diane placed the plastic utinsels the same way she set silverware.

"Teddy and Pam love the teletubbies."

"I tried explaining that too her," Beth cut off another yard of streamer. "But she wouldn't listen."

"I can't believe any mother would subject their children to that trash," Diane shook her head in disgust.

"The tubbies are a bit strange and I feel Barney is truly evil," Elisa nodded in agreement. "But what is wrong with _Blue's Clues_ or Elmo? Beth, Derek and I watched _Sesame Street_ when we were preschoolers."

"I don't really care for _Blue's Clues_ because when I saw it being played on department store TV's a bunch of twelve year old girls were drooling over that young man in the green shirt and I am perfectly fine with_ Sesame Street_" she reached into the bag for another paper cup. "I liked Grover, Oscar and Big Bird. I loved that not only did you kids learn your ABC's but you also learned some Spanish and you even learned a little of Linda's sign language." Her face crinkled up in disgust. "But I can't stand Elmo. He has that annoying voice, that even more annoying laugh and must I remind you of that annoying toy that turned parents into blood thirsty barbarians."

"You were once a barbarian yourself."

"When?" Diana placed her hands on her hips.

"I believe that was around December of 1983," Peter said before staring down at his youngest daughter.

"If I knew those dolls were hard to get I wouldn't have asked for one," Beth sighed.

"Looks like we are done," Elisa sat down and breathed a sigh of relief. "Unless you want us to prepare a stage for the magic show, create sock puppets for a puppet show and dress up as clowns."

"Okay smart guys," Diane shook her head. "I'm going to play with my grandson before the party begins. You said he was with Derek in the TV room?" She noticed that her daughters were nodding their heads.

Elisa let out a sigh of relief when her mother had left the room. She sank deeper into her chair. "Why is she doing this dad?"

"Doing what?" Peter asked before wiped the sweat from his brow and sat down. "Derek allows beer down here?"

"The psycho grandmother thing," Beth explained and nodded her head. "Yeah I think so."

"Oh that." He tried not to laugh as he stood back up. "It comes from her side of the family. Diane's mother made a big deal for your first birthday Elisa."

"That's part of the reason," Elisa held out her hands. "I don't remember my first birthday."

"I told her that. She also thought she knew what my _own_ children should be into and of course I got into a big fight with her." He headed for the kitchen and paused at the door. A smile appeared on his face while he shook his head. "On your second birthday she meddled less and she didn't even bother to go into overhaul mode for Derek's and your birthday's Beth." He stepped inside.

"I guess then I don't have anything to worry about," Elisa folded her arms on the table and rested her head."

"What?" Beth asked. She stared at her sister while she closed her eyes. "What is it? Tell me!"

"Tell you what?" Peter returned with a long neck glass bottle in his hand.

Elisa sat up and brushed a few stray bangs out of her eyes. "I was afraid to tell Mom because I feared she would meddle to much in my life like she is doing with Teddy's, but I guess I can tell her. I'm pregnant."

The room had become deadly silent. All Elisa could hear was the breathing of her father and sister.

"Pregnant?" Beth nearly fell out of her chair. "Goliath is the father?"

Elisa nodded. "I told you about how I was throwing up in the morning? Well Matt insisted I see Wyvern's medical team and Dr. Jones performed a few tests and they all came out showing that I'm pregnant."

"With Goliath's child," Peter blinked and slowly sat down. "I'm going to have more grand children." He turned to face Beth. "Natsilane is human right?"

"He's one hundred percent human," Beth nodded.

"Up to you to give me a grandchild without wings."

________________________________________________________________________

Pale gnarled hands with a scar over one knuckle clutched onto rapid thrashing of the legs of a cockroach. Horatio stared at his food briefly before he placed it into his watering mouth. Closing his eyes halfway he chewed the insect slowly, savoring the meaty flavor. His legs were folded Indian style around a group of roaches.

"Do we have to wait for him to finish?" A former homeless human whined. She and the rest of the newly evolved vamps gathered around the manhole cover in the apartment basement. "It's disgusting."

Horatio stared up and blinked his eyes. They widened with sadness while his lower lip protruded slightly. He stared at the female vampire who turned up he nose at him. He did not see his lady until she had stepped up from behind the former human and delivered a slap across her face that echoed through out the basement.

"Don't you ever insult my Horatio ever again," Colette hissed. Her glare softened to a friendly smile when she turned to face Horatio. "My poor baby did she hurt you?"

"No My lady," Horatio nodded in a semi bow. He reached down and picked p two more bugs. "But if they are starving then I shouldn't take my sweet time. He stuffed the insects into his mouth.

"Take all the time that you need," Colette placed her hand on his shoulder and walked around. "We still have to wait for my pet, my beloved beast."

Horatio nodded before he popped the last of his roaches into his mouth. still chewing he stood back up and rubbed the grime off his hands onto his knees. "My lord is feeling well?"

"Your lord is feeling quite well," All heads turned to Balthazar as he parted the clutch of vamps like Moses. "There is still some sunlight left, but that does not matter." He paused in front of the man hole cover. "I had learned before I rested this morning that our enemy, the foul beasts that ended my dear sister's life live down there in a sort of Labyrinth." He turned back to the group and motioned for the youth who spoke to him earlier to step forth. "I want you to lead the way."

"Yes sir," the young vampire bent down and with Balthazar's and Horatio's help removed the metal lid.

"Stop!" Colette held up her hand. "I will not set another foot forth until she apologizes." She pointed a bright red perfectly filed nail at the female vamp who insulted Horatio. "You insulted the best servant my love and I ever had. I want you to apologies to him."

The young vampire's fists clenched and unclenched. she shuffled slowly towards Horatio and looked down. "I'm sorry." She stared up at him. "I'm sorry I insulted the way that you eat."

"It is understandable," Horatio's thin lips pulled back into a grin, revealing crooked bug stained teeth.

Balthazar nodded at Colette. The red head did not descend down into the sewers. It was more like she floated. The snobby vampire followed her followed by their guide, the rest of the vamps, Horatio and finally their leader.

____________________________________________________________________________

Sandy picked up her plastic spoon and breathed on it. She finished her meal before her sister had. Another race was won. Her bright green eyes stared at the little kids across from her: Charlie Bluestone, Pamela, and Teddy Maza. The golden mutate cub's dark hair was mostly covered by the ridiculous striped hat his grandmother insisted on him wearing.She was surprised he didn't try to take it off like Pamela and Charlie took theirs off.

"Hey watch this," she smiled and breathed on the spoon once more before she placed it on her nose. "Keep watching." she let it go and spread out her hands. The spoon was sticking to her nose. "Ta dah!"

"Ta dah?" Pamela blinked at her before she placed more of her special chicken bits into her mouth. The babies had special solid food that came form the jars.

"Cool," Alex Xanatos commented. He was sitting right next to her and like Sandy and her sister he was eating a leg of fried chicken with some French fries. "How did you do that?"

"Easy," she pulled the spoon off her face. "You take your spoon and breath into it like this." She opened her mouth wide and breathed warm air on to it. "Breath on it about four times and then stick it on your nose." She gave it another deep warm breath before she stuck it back on.

Alex gave his spoon a few breaths and pressed the inner part of the spoon's bowl against his nose. He pulled his hands away and the spoon stayed in place. "Ta dah!"

"Ta dah!" Charlie repeated while clapping his hands. He picked up his own spoon and breathed on it.

"Ta dah, ta dah." Both Pamela and Teddy repeated.

"Oh good lord what has she done now?" Sandy her heard her mother say and cringed.

"You're in trouble." Mandy whispered to her.

"No I'm not," Sandy whispered back.

"Are too."

"Not."

"Somebody get the camera!" Both twins stared up at their mother. Her face was beat read but her eyes were not narrow instead she had her hand over her smiling mouth trying to suppress her chuckles.

"I'm on it," Diane appeared by her side with a Polaroid in hand she caught view of both Sandy and Alex with spoons over their noses. "Perfect." She brought the camera to her face and pressed a button. For a split second Sandy was blinded by a bright flash. She felt the spoon leave her nose and strike the plate.

"Looks like they had finished their dinners," Sandy's mother, Erica, commented. "Time for cake?"

"I believe so," Diane handed her the camera. "I'll go get it." She craned her neck to search for Maggie. "The cake is on the oven right Maggie?" She made her voice carry over the heads of several humans, gargoyles and a few mutates.

The golden yellow mutate nodded before she stood up. "I'll get it."

"Oh no no no," Diane held up her hands. "I insist." She was about to enter the kitchen when Maggie bolted to her side.

"Let me get it mom," she insisted. "You have done a lot of hard work. You sit down and I'll bring out the cake."

Diane smiled and turned back to the crowd. "Maggie is getting the cake. Will someone please dim the lights?" 

Hollywood sat closest to the light switches. The tan clone leaped to his feet and walked to the switches. He turned down two, provide just enough light for those who did not have night vision to see.

"Now watch the door Teddy," Diane pointed towards the kitchen. "Your mother has a special treat for you."

"Mama?" Teddy blinked and kept on looking towards the kitchen door. "Mama!" The baby mutate's voice was filled with joy upon seeing his mother return.

Maggie's presence was illuminated by the golden flame of the single candle in her son's cake. She walked slowly to her son smiling. Something was missing about the occasion and she knew what it was. "Happy Birthday to you," she sang. "Happy birthday to you." She heard the others join in on the second verse. "Happy Birthday dear Teddy, Happy Birthday to you!"

Talon had left his chair and stood behind Teddy next to his mother, not being much of a singer he hummed the words. Once the chocolate frosted cake was set in front of Teddy he grabbed his son's hand. "Daddy is going to help you blow out the candle and make a wish." He leaned forward and inhaled

Teddy leaned forward as much as his high chair tray would allow and sucked in some air. He blew shortly after his father did. The flame was most likely killed by the father's breath. The toddler only managed to blow at the smoke.

"Yay!" Talon cheered and clapped his hands. The older children across the table and the adults instantly applauded followed by Charlie and Pam. Teddy clapped his little hands together a few times.

"Turn on the lights," Diane's voice was low. She was the only one who was not clapping. She kept staring at the cake. Talon looked up at her and noticed her nostrils were flaring.

"Hollywood turn on the lights." Talon commanded. His mother was upset with something, but what could be the problem?

"What is this?" Diane asked the second the room was illuminated. She pointed a finger and the cake. Thick creamy green frosting spelled out "Happy Birthday Teddy." Blue frosting stars decorated the side of the cake. "Where are the sugar candies that I bought for the cake?"

"In the cupboard," Maggie's voice was weak. Staring down at the ground she took a step back. "They are made of sugar. They will be good next year."

"Next year?" her eyes had become brown slits. "Why not this year."

"I didn't think they were good for a one year old." Maggie took another step back. "They looked like a choking hazard."

"None of my children ever choked on anything. Keep a better eye on my grandson and he would never put a thing in his mouth."

The silence in the room was thick enough to slice with a butcher's knife. For a split second no one breathed. Some of the clones whispered what was going on.

"Batten down the hatches," Fox murmured and stared down at the table.

Demona glared at Diane, her eyes flashed red for a brief second. "Don't let this human push you around," she whispered. "Be strong Maggie."

"He never puts objects into his mouth," Maggie did not back up a step further. Her voice had stopped wavering. "I take good care of my son." Her yellow eyes narrowed.

"You take good care of my grandson?" Diane threw her head back and chuckled. "If you took good care then you wouldn't allow him to watch that Telebubbly filth."

"He likes it." The lioness mutate's hands clenched into fists.

"Oh he likes it?" Diane shook her body while her voice took on a mocking tone. "Are you going to allow him to eat ice cream for breakfast, throw mud at other children and take up smoking because he likes it?"

"That's a big difference," sparks of energy formed on her fist. "There is nothing wrong with Teletubbies."

"Except that is a stupid show that my grandson shouldn't be watching."

"That is your opinion, and I'm getting sick of you foisting your opinions on how to raise _my_ son. You seem to forget that I'm Teddy's mother not you, so why don't you butt out!"

"How dare you!" Diane held up her hand ready to slap the mutate but Maggie was ready. Both her hands were cackling with electricity.

"Time out!" Talon leaped right in between his mother and Maggie.

"Derek tell your wife that she needs to learn respect." Diane pointed at the snarling Maggie.

"Tell your mother to stop meddling."

"You both are forgetting this is Teddy's special day," Talon said. "In all fairness mom this did start when you got upset over how Maggie decorated the cake."

"This is my cue," Peter stood up from the table and placed his hand on Diane's shoulder. "Honey I think we should talk." He took his wife's hand and led her away.

"Oh god I'm shaking," Maggie slipped back into her chair once both Peter and Diane had left. "I shouldn't have yelled like that."

"Actually it was good that you did," Demona said. "You need to stand up for yourself. If my mother in law told me how to raise my child I wouldn't let her walk all over me."

"Believe me she won't," Matt said. "Although my mother would never tell my mate how to raise Charlie."

"She did call you a monster once," Demona stroked the brow ridge over his left eye.

"You were right about not using the candy decorations," Fox told the female mutate. " A lot of children around Teddy's age would try to swallow the candy. That was a good call."

"Maybe I am a good mother," Maggie's fallen face brightened a bit.

"You said butt," Alex giggled.

"Then again maybe not."

"Alex," Fox ran wiggling fingers over her son's stomach making him laugh even more. The mood in the dining room had changed to a brighter happier one.

"I guess we can cut the cake now," Maggie stood back up.

"I'll get the knife," Talon volunteered.

"Oh God!" the sound of his mother crying out in shock froze him in place. Nobody moved. Their eyes were focused on the dining room's entrance. Peter entered first followed by a down trodden Diane. Derek's mother looked like she had eaten a bad clam.

"Mom is something wrong?" Elisa asked.

"I just realized I turned into my own mother," Diane sighed.

____________________________________________________________________________

They could have thrown Trax into a regular police cell, but it would be hard to explain why during once a month he would get hairy and howl. The gargoyles felt it would be better if they kept in the small cell in the Labyrinth. 

Trax peered over the top of his magazine. He wasn't the first person to use his cell. Someone else had marked their days spent with burn marks. The werewolf covered up the burn streaks with chalk marks. There were still much more chard lines than there were chalk.

He had asked for the chalk and they gave it to him. The same with the magazines. They were not requests for supplies to build a bomb. The werewolf spoke little with his captors be they mutate or clone. He did receive some information and a few messages from Dolph now and then but that was a bout it.

"Why so glum?" Trax asked. He learned to study their faces and memorize their expressions. The down cast red eyes of the bearded gargoyle add with the hanging head, slouch of the spine told the werewolf that this particular one was sad. The sighing confirmed it.

"I have to stay here with you," the mustard yellow gargoyle said.

"Sorry I'm not better company," Trax relaxed back down onto his bench.

"Not that. They are having a party."

"What kind of party?"

"Birthday party for Teddy."

"Ah the little hairball, so that is why we ate so well tonight." He folded his arms under his head. "But I bet we don't get any cake."

"No cake," the gargoyle sighed again.

"Well I'm sure they would save you a piece." He reached down for his discarded magazine. "but not me."

"I'd share with you.'

"Really? Well that is-"he broke off when he saw the gargoyle stand up. "What is it? You hear something?" He extended his ears to their full wolf length and listened. Multiple footsteps were heard.

Burbank picked up his battle mace and stood ready. What he saw caused him to let the weapon slip from his talons and clatter to the floor. He saw a beautiful woman waltz right up to him. 

She hair like Fox, but it was a darker shade of red. Waves of ruby silk flowed past her shoulders and billowed behind her in a train. A pale white dress clung to slender middle and curved hips like a second skin, leaving the top of her breasts exposed but the parts that flowed past her hips fluttered in a breeze that was not there. She smiled at the gargoyle with lips that were plump, red and ripe as a strawberry.

"H-hello," Burbank smiled at here. "Are you lost?"

"No I am not," the beautiful woman smiled. "But you are," her pretty smiled twisted into a snarl that bared her curved fangs. She sank her fingers into his dark hair and held his head high long enough for her to deliver a tight fisted punch above his nose and between his eyes.

Burbank was in pain but he was not unconscious he stared up at the vampire with why's shining in his red eyes. His nose was swollen from being crushed and blood trickled from one of his nostrils.

"Kill him," she hissed. "We will have vengeance for Xandra's clan."

The three newly evolved surrounded the gargoyle. Their eyes shifted from various colors to yellow green before they sank their teeth into his flesh.

Colette shuddered at the disgusting thought of actually drinking gargoyle blood. 

"You have the wrong gargoyle lady," Trax waited for the red head to stare at him. "That guy is one of the clones of the group that killed your friend."

"Stop!" Colette barked and her clan who stepped away from the unconscious gargoyle and turned back to him. "Clone? You mean like that sheep?"

"Exactly. These clones were living down here while the real gargoyles were killing Xandra and the others."

"How do you know?" Colette's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Well I was there that night. The gargoyles, a false werewolf, and two cyborgs attacked the clan and my pack. They murdered all the true vampires and one of my own members."

"Own members?"

Trax kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt. He did not have much in the way of chest hair, but all that changed after a few seconds. The dark hair on his chest grew longer and thicker. He grew more hair on his arms, and stomach. His hands lengthened and his fingers became thicker with muscle. His nails turned into claws. "Do I need to continue?" He was wolfman from neck down.

"A werewolf?" Colette stepped back from his cage. Her nose turned up in disgust.

"I'm not some noble protector. I'm what you would call corrupt. Let me out of here and I'll lead you to those who you want to hurt. I'll even give you a tip on how to tell the difference from real gargoyle and clone. All gargoyles have white eyeballs. Male clones have red ones and female clones have purple."

"You may be a horrid wolf, but you are useful," She snapped open her golden buckle and pulled out what appeared to have been a hair pin. She sidled over to the door of Trax's cage and slid the pin into the key hole.

___________________________________________________________________________

Teddy's golden yellow fur covered hands were covered with chocolate cake bits, making it look like he was wearing dark brown gloves. His mouth was smudged clown lipstick style with more cake and frosting.

"Dad," Beth whispered to her father. Peter was engaged in a deep conversation with Goliath. Beth poked her father in the shoulder again. "Dad, get the camera." She pointed at Teddy.

Peter turned from Goliath to face his grandson and nearly choked on his giggles. "The old cake face picture," Peter chuckled while he picked up the camera. "Teddy?" He waited for the mutate child to turn to him before he pressed the shutter. His grandson instictedly rubbed his eyes that were blinded from the flash. The chocolate surrounded his eyes like the marks of a panda.

"You are getting so messy," Maggie raced up to him. A damp warm cloth hung in her yellow hands. She freed her son's head from the striped pointed hat and rubbed the cloth over his face cleaning each corner until each hair on his face was soaking. She moved on to his hands afterward.

"I think now it is time for the presents," Talon smiled and selected one of the gifts from the small table. "Lets see who it's from." He shoved part of the ribbon over to see the name. "It's from your Aunt-" he paused and looked up. His eyes focus on the door to the entrance of the left side. He swore he could have heard something. From the way the gargoyles were turning he could tell they heard the sound too. "It's from your aunt Elisa," he smiled. and tore the wrapping. Teddy was too young to try to open it him self.

A loud and distant crash caused Peter to nearly drop his camera.

"What is that?" Elisa asked. Her cop instinct made her muscles twitch. Part of her wanted to leap out of her chair and investigate what was going on.

"I'm not sure," Talon said. "Claw why don't you take Lucy and Brentwood and see what is going on."

"I'll go too," Matt stood up and cradled Demona's chin. He kissed her soft sweet lips before he followed the mutate and clones.

__________________________________________________________________________

Piercing hazel eyes stared into the panicking face of the homeless human that took up residence in the winding tunnels.

"Where are they?" Horatio hissed. "Where are the gargoyles?"

"I don't know," The human choked out. "Ppppplease let me go."

"No!" The servant removed one of his hands only to ball it into a fist and pound it into his stomach. The poor human doubled over in pain while the servant slipped behind and forced him to the ground. "Foolish man," he grabbed the human by the hair and pulled his head back. "Deny master his vengeance." He slammed the face onto the ground. He pulled up the bloodied face ready to smash it down again when he felt a shocking jolt from behind. Horatio stood back up and turned around. Hazel eyes locked with golden eyes. Horatio blinked at the presense of the large winged tiger man.

"Master!" Horatio cried out. "I found a gargoyle." He turned back to survey his find. "I did not expect you all to be so fuzzy."

The tiger man blinked and stared down at the injured man. Glaring he held up a first, ready to pound him. With surprisingly fast reflexes the servant blocked. He sent out his fist and the gargoyle creature blocked. 

The two creatures blocked and punch un aware that something from the shadows slid forward. He slithered around the two fighters till he was right behind the one with fur. So quietly he stepped forward, and nearly zipped right up to his prey. Candy pink tongue swept across his lips before a pair of pearly fangs curled out. Darting forth he latched onto the beast. His fangs penetrated into his neck.

The vampire did not notice the butter yellow female gargoyle until the creature was about to pounce on him. His yellow-green eyes looked up to see the split winged creature. Her eyes glowed with a furious purple light. He pulled out of the furry shoulder and shot up his hands in a defensive maneuver. The gargoyle landed on him. The force of the impact was enough to send him backwards to the ground.

Hissing from the sides caused the gargoyle's eyes to dim, but still remain their purple color. The female beast looked up just as two female vampires charged forward and pulled her off him. Free from the beast the vampire rose to his feet, ready to battle the slightly weary cat creature who resumed punching Horatio. The orange fist's seemed to have been emitting sparks.

Another one of the damned creatures appeared in front of him. The big golden creature's eyes blazed white as it reached out for him with his talons.

"I'll take this one," Balthazar grabbed the golden beast's wrists. "You go help Horatio." The leader turned around in time to see a fist fly for his face.

The vampire raced for the tiger gargoyle. The vicious monster had a bit more of an advantage than the servant. He rounded out behind the cat ready to reinsert his fangs. He paused when something moved in the corner of his eye, something that was dark blue in color.

"Brentwood!" The golden one shouted while struggling with Balthazar. "Get the others!"

____________________________________________________________________________

"I don't like this," Samson had been quiet through out the whole party. "They should have been back by now."

"You have a point," Goliath stood up. "Perhaps we should go investigate."

"You and me both," Elisa said.

"No," Goliath placed a hand on her shoulder . "I want you to stay here where it's safe."

Elisa narrowed her eyes at him. "Is this because I'm expecting?" 

"You're expecting?" Diane asked

"I'm not even showing yet. I can still do my job."

"You are expecting?" Diane repeated.

"I was going to tell you, but..."

"But what?" Diane crossed her arms and glared. "Still keeping secrets from your mother?"

"This is why, I don't want you to know I'm pregnant. I don't want you to blow up at Goliath the same way you blew up at-"

"Bad people!" Brentwood's outburst had cut Elisa off. "Back there. They look like humans but have sharp teeth."

"Vampires?" Beth guessed.

"Jalapena not again," Goliath sighed and turned to Talon. "Sorry this party had to be called short."

"It's understandable," the panther mutate said. "We need to get the children-" he paused when he heard the sound of footsteps coming from the right direction. "To the surface-" the steps were loud enough for even the humans to hear. "Right now!"

The words were barely spoken when a large dark haired wolfed leaped into the room and onto the table.

Both Mandy and even Sandy screamed at the sight of him. All three babies began to cry. Maggie, Natalie and Demona wasted no time in freeing their children from the highchairs.

"Kill them all!" A lovely big breasted woman with a cascade of red hair waltzed in. From behind her three young vampires raced forward.

"Create a distraction," Talon commanded. "Get the children out of here" He did not see Trax pounce on him until he was on top of him. 

The three vampires hefted up half the table and threw it across the room. The lavender gargoyle pushed one of the human women out of the way and took on the table along with the old man, another male human, the large fat gargoyle and the bronze female gargoyle with long whie hair.

Trax leaped off the mutate and ran out of the room.

__________________________________________________________________________

The large black wolf's nostrils detected a scent he hadn't smelled in a long time. Fear. Human sweat containing fear, human meat. It had been nearly a year since the last time he was able to enjoy the sweet taste of human meat. Turning the corner he saw a human woman who kept her brown hair in a braid facing through the tunnels with a baby girl in her arms.

Salivating the wolf raced forward. the woman turned her head. Her eyes widened in fear. She tried to run faster, but Trax knew he wasn't going to outrun her. He bolted forward and pounced on her. The force of his strength sent her flying into the wall. At the last second she turned, to make sure that she would strike the wall head and back on, keeping her daughter from hitting the hard slick wall. Upon impact the woman was knocked out, the baby nearly fell out of her arms, and the woman slid to the ground.

'Now don't you cry,' he thought when the child's wail split through his ear drums. 'I'm not going to eat you. Just your mother.' He padded up to the woman.

"Natalie!" Trax turned around. The female mutate was standing several feet behind him, carrying her own cub. The mutate raced furiously up to him with one arm holding the child and the other building up an electric charge.

Bits and bolts of electricity danced over Maggie's hand creating a crackling sound. She felt the enrage traveled up to her elbow. "Leave her alone," Maggie growled. "You already ruined my son's birthday." Stretching out her arm she sent the blast forward. The bolt met its target. The dark wolf was surrounded by a glowing aura of electricity.

"What is that smell?" Before the mutate could catch her breath she saw a shadow form from the tunnel on the left side and the end of the path. What looked like a young woman in ratty clothes stepped forward. "So werewolves exist too," the woman rubbed her bottom lip with her thumb. "I wonder if she's still alive."

"You shouldn't be around here," Maggie gasped. "It's dangerous."

"Dangerous?" the other female turned to face her and nearly fell over Trax. "Another furry gargoyle." Her face twisted up revealing tow long and pointed fangs. "I'll take you like I took on that yellow one with the purple eyes."

Maggie set Teddy down behind her. This vampire wasn't one of the ones she saw earlier. It was part of the group that attacked Claw and the others. Clenching her fists she concentrated on forming a charge. She couldn't even feel a tingle. Well it looked like she was going to have to fight this vampire in a good old fashion cat fight style.

____________________________________________________________________________

Balthazar half dragged half struggled with Matt. He pulled the batterd weregoyle closer to the sewer line where there was plenty of water to drown him. Behind him both the male and female members of his group dragged the other two gargoyles. Their fourth decided to try to find where all the humans had ran off too. She complained about how unfulfilling gargoyle blood was and ran off to satisfy her needs elsewhere.

Brentwood paused in his tracks. All four sets of talons gripped the ground and leaned forward staring slack jawed while two of his clan mates and a clan friend were being dragged off. He heard two females gasp behind him. He turned around too see Eleanor and Delilah's Aunt. Both women carried long pieces of wood that were sharpened at the ends.

"Master!" The one with the stringy hair, and hazel eyes turned around. "There are more of them."

"I hate snitches," Beth grumbled. A pity they could not have snuck on them. "Well, looks like we have to get it over with."

Balthazar released his hold on Matt and nodded at his two sired soldiers. They both let go in time to ward off the attacks by both female gargoyle and human. Horatio was tackled by the small blue gargoyle. "I'll deal with you later," Balthazar glared down at the golden gargoyle who just glared back. 

"Damn it," Beth spat as she tried to not only block the female vamp's blows but also try to get the stake in her. Natsilane had been trying to tap into his warrior heritage. He felt that to become a better fighter he needed training. He convinced Beth to sign up for some martial arts course as well. The youngest Maza sister's fighting abilities have improved since before she took the classes but it was still not enough to stake the blood sucker. Her fist shot downward with a piece of wood that Eleanor tore of a door frame for her. The bitch grabbed her wrist that wielded the weapon and shot her other first forward. Beth grabbed her wrist and held firm. For what seemed to be an eternity both women stared at each other. Beth couldn't explain it when she felts her stake wielding first go free, nor why the vamp's fist slipped from her hands until she saw the woman fall backwards. Beth wasted no time fallen on top of her and ramming the sharp wooden edge into her heart.

"I do not know how this was possible," Beth shook her head.

"I helped," the weak voice came from Lucy. The blood drained clone was lying on her side and flicking her split style tail back and forth.

"You tripped her," Beth stood back up. "Thanks." She turned to see Eleanor placing her stake into the chest of the vampire she was fighting.

Balthazar held the small gargoyle by the scruff of his neck. The blue beast was trying to writhe itself away and kept on trying to lash at him with his talons. "You are feisty my friend, and feisty prey is quite delicious."

"Master we are in trouble." He felt Horatio tugging at his jacket. He turned to see that his clan had been decimated by two and the two females were headed for him. "This isn't over!" He shouted and threw the gargoyle at them. He picked up his servant and ran.

"Cowards!" Brentwood roared and leaped forward. "Come back and fight!" 

"Brentwood stop!" Beth's command caused the small clone to stop in his tracks. "We need your help."

"Help to find the vampires?"

"No," Eleanor shook her head and pulled up Claw. "Help us get them to the medical room." She put claw's arm around her shoulders and stood back up, supporting some of the mutate's weight on her shoulders.

________________________________________________________________________

It was easy for Sandy to slip away from her mother than her sister. While both her mom and Mandy would be cowering away in a hiding place somewhere she would be where the action is and helping some way. If only she hadn't gotten lost. She should know her way around the Labyrinth by now. Her family lived there for nearly two years.

She was stuck at a fork chewing on her lower lip while trying to decide on which path to take. What was really making it hard for her to decide was the wailing. How could she think with that racket going on?

Wailing? It sounded like babies wailing. She wasn't too sure on which direction the wailing came from. She stepped down one path and listened hard. The wailing was quieter. She stepped down the other path. The crying was louder.

The girl ran as fast as her little legs could move. She couldn't stop, not until she found where the babies were. The dark tunnels made it difficult for her to see anything but she did see a few moving blobs at the end of the tunnel, the blobs became hominoid like objects and the objects looked like a wing woman who had her arms pinned behind her back by the other woman.

Sandy looked to the ground to see if there were any rocks she could throw at the woman. She remembered from sneaking out of her sleeping quarters to watch _Buffy The Vampire Slayer_ on TV. If this kind of vampire was like the ones on the show then it would hurt both Pam and Teddy. 

"Will you brats shut up!" The vampire shirked. "You are giving me a headache." She laced her fingers through Maggie's hair and gripped hard. She pulled back the mutate away form the wall. It dawned on Sandy that the vampire was going to bash Maggie's head in

The following few seconds slowed down for Sandy. She asked for a miracle and it came from the most unlikeliest source. She remembered Teddy sitting on the ground crying, Maggie nearly helpless and the vampire woman smiling in glee. Pamela was still crying but she was standing up. Tears streaming down her face she held up her hands. If Sandy had blinked she would have missed it. It was only a small bolt, but it was a bolt none the less. The small burst lit up the room as it leaped from Pamela's hands and onto the vampire.

The vampire was stunned. She froze in place and blinked her eyes. She did not notice Maggie slipping out of her fingers. "What the hell?" She shook her head and stared down at her empty hands. "Where the hell did she go?"

"Right here," the female mutate's voice was softer than the down from a duckling. The vampire turned to face Maggie. The last thing she saw was a furry yellow fist coming right towards her.

Maggie punched the vampire twice. She felt the surge return to her. She brought up her fist ready to punch again. Instead she just aimed for the vamp and fired off everything she had. "What kind of mother am I?" She shook her head sadly and bent down to pick Teddy up. "Fighting like that in front of my son. He will learn that violence solves every problem."

"Not every problem," Sandy said. "Just the problem with vampires."

"Well that may be true," Maggie smiled at her. Her smile melted to a frown when she saw Natalie was still unconscious. "Can you take Teddy?"

"No problem."

The lion woman placed her son into the child's arms. She walked quietly towards the unconscious woman. She did not want to wake up the sleeping wolf. She bent down and pulled Natalie into her arms before she stood back up "How are we going to take Pamela?"

"I'll take her," the voice belonged to a young male. Maggie recognized as belonging to one of two people.

"Malibu?" Maggie asked while peering into the shadows.

Two gargoyles stepped into view. One was a lean beaked aqua colored male with red wings and the other was a blue female with wings like a dragonfly. Both were carrying sharp wooden objects.

"I'll get the vampire," Michelle said. "You help Maggie." The female gargoyle straddled over the vampire before forcing the weapon through her chest.

"Oh thank god," Maggie sighed. "I thought you were more of them. I can carry Natalie back if you can carry Trax back to his cage."

"Where is Trax?" Malibu blinked.

"He's right-" Maggie stopped in mid turn. The wolf had left. "He was here." She placed Natalie into Malibue's outstretched arms and retrieved her son from Sandy. "Michelle if you could get Pamela we will be fine."

The female gargoyle picked up the half mutate child and lead the way back to the mutate's home.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Hold him steady," Victor, the father of the twins, said as he held the leg form the broken table over the body of the vampire that was pinned down by several Maza's. Elisa held down one arm, while her father held down the other arm despite the pain he felt in one of his legs. Diane sat tight on his legs. Victor didn't hesitate. He just plunged the sprained piece of leg down the center of the blood sucker's chest.

"That makes about three," Talon said.He had aided Hollywood and Delilah in removing the head of another while Goliath and Samson fought together to kill the third. "Are you sure they were evolved? I'd hate to think that we killed them when we could have cured them."

"They had the stench of being evolved on them," Goliath answered while surveying the room. Discarded presents were tossed about, all the chairs were over turned, including the highchairs. Talons table lied in pieces on the ground. "I'm sorry."

"About what?" Talon asked. "This?" He held out his arms indicating the room. "Everything is replaceable."

"We should find the others," Goliath helped Elisa and her parents to their feet. "And call Wyvern. We are going to need some doctors."

___________________________________________________________________________

Slender long pale fingers tipped in bright red polished nails snaked out our the man hole of the bottom floor of the Sincerity Towers apartments. Fingers were followed by small round hands the pressed down on the ground surounding the hole. Bright cherry red appeared from the hole, framing a round comely face. Colette gripped the edge of the hole and pulled her self out. Like with ever other movement she made she slid out smoothly and elegantly.

"My Lady can I have a hand." Horatio held up one of his filthy knobby hands with gnarled fingers.

Colette did not turn up her nose, nor bat an eye. She grabbed his hand and pulled him the rest of the way out.

The last to exit was Balthazar. His once neatly pressed Hugo Boss suit had one sleeve torn off and was covered with filth. His curls were disheveled. His wounds he had received in battle was long healed.

"Master what are we to do now?" Horatio asked.

"Leave this city," Balthazar sighed.

"Chere?" Colette asked. 

"We shall leave this city, find refuge someplace else, slowly build our army and then come back for revenge."

"Can I come too?" A scruffy looking man with messy dark hair poked his head through the door.

"Who are you?" Balthazar narrowed his eyes.

"The loupe garou," Colette gasped. "He escaped."

"You know him?" Balthazar stared at her while pointing at Trax.

"He's a fool, but he's useful."

"Hey I can live with that," he crawled out. "You can call me Trax."

____________________________________________________________________________

Talon held onto his son while Maggie was being examined. Several people came out unscathed with barely a bruise or a scratch. Others recieved minor injuries like his father who pulled a calf muscle and Hollywood who received several splinters in his chest.

Natalie, Matt, Burbank, Claw and Lucy were injured the worst. Natalie suffered from a small concussion and was propped up on a bed. A pillow was under her head. They were told to monitor her and not let her sleep for more than a couple hours.

The mutate and three gargoyles needed blood transfusions. Burbank was easy to match with Hudson. Claw had the same O+ type blood that both Peter and Beth have and received transfusion from Beth. Lucy was as easy as Burbank and Marle volunteered. Matt recieved his transfusion from Samson.

"You should have seen it mom," Sandy could not stop talking about her little adventure. Both Erica and Victor gave her a verbal chewing out, but that did not stop Sandy from talking. "This vampire lady was going to ram Maggie's head into the wall. Then zap! Pamela gave her a good frying with some electricity it was awesome."

Demona sat in a chair next to Matt's bed. She stared at her mate with her brow ridges twisted up in worry "It's almost sunrise," she grabbed on to his hand.

"I don't think transforming is going to damage me any further," Matt smiled weakly at her. "I think I'm just going to get some rest."

"I will not leave your side."

Alex stared up at Demona and Matt. He watched as the team of doctors and nurses worked hard to bandage up the injured. He reached over to the child sitting next to him and held on to his blue hand. "Don't worry Charlie I'm sure your dad will be okay soon," Alex smiled.

"Dada hurt," Charlie frowned.

"But the monsters were stopped and Pam's a hero."

"Pam a hero," the weregoyle child nodded.

"Next time, we'll be the heroes."

__

The End


End file.
